<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>performance. by xisanamii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778566">performance.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisanamii/pseuds/xisanamii'>xisanamii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>loyalty transcending longevity. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Noblesse (Manhwa)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, F/M, First Kiss, I guess????, Inspired by Art, Lukedonia Shenanigans, Mild Language, but not really, ludis and rozaria shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisanamii/pseuds/xisanamii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>maybe she's gotten too loose with them. (raskreia/razark).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lazark Kertia/Erga Kenesis di Raskreia, Rajak Kertia/Erga Kenesis Di Raskreia, Razark Kertia/Erga Kenesis di Raskreia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>loyalty transcending longevity. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>performance.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>kori had some new art to share and i, in all my shipping trash glory, had to write something for it =3= (https://twitter.com/zwy_01/status/1229357550417649664)</p><p>the sad thing is - i suck at writing kisses, so if i ever do write them, they're always so brief. hehe....</p><p>i wrote this before work #no regrets runs off to my job</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ludis, it seems we have a problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes… I see it now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two nobles stared at the sitting figures with squinted gazes. Then finally, Rozaria turned to look at her companion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who tops?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ludis picked up the Razark figure, waving it around hazardously. “You know, I’d like to say this one does, but wouldn’t that be disrespectful to our Lord?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rozaria giggled, picking up the Raskreia figure. Like a devilish older sister (despite being younger than their Lord), she tapped the top of her head curiously. “Certainly, and as a fellow woman, initiating would definitely seem like our forte. But our Lord is so very proper, Ludis, maybe she’d give Razark the chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then Razark, the epitome of holding back, would never make a move.” Ludis nodded seriously. “Waiting for our Lord to make the move…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Razark…” Rozaria cooed, bringing her figurine closer to the one Ludis held. “I cannot hold back anymore….! This is your sin!” She made a dramatic gesture of grasping Ludis’ shoulder, bringing their figures closer together. “This is your responsibility!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ludis gasped in a theatrical manner, bringing a free hand to cover his mouth. “My lord, my beloved, what shall I do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, Raskreia and her right-hand spotted the two mischievous family leaders off to the side. She had heard their names being spoken and gotten curious, but now she was beginning to wonder if she should have walked away. Razark silently tilted his head, watching the circus act with bated curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I order you… to kiss me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your wish is my command!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The figurines’ mouths were pressed together, and upon closer inspection, Raskreia realized it was them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the sound that Rozaria made to imitate what it would be like if they were to engage in that act was… was…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rozaria made a loud smacking sound, one that Raskreia took offense to - she wouldn’t be as exuberant as that, right? Kei, from his post to the side, sighed and palmed his face. He could hear Karias cheering for the two, but he knew that would only befall him to their Lord's wrath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Raskreia!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Razark hadn’t even called her by her name yet! When had these family leaders decided it was okay to be so casual, even when they were pretending to be him?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R-Razark…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raskreia watched, mortified with her entire body flushing red as the Razark figurine pushed the Raskreia figurine to the floor. Ludis was laughing, she noticed, and Razark next to her was quieter than stone (in truth, he was just as flustered, but currently Raskreia was experiencing the type of distress that was central to her pride).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I can’t hold back either. Give me more. <em>I want you</em>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Lord stormed forward and confiscated those figurines, handing them off to Razark. The two family leaders were completely unphased, grinning brightly up at the Lord.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was our performance, Lord? We hope that gave you some inspiration!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prostrate yourselves!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two leaders obeyed immediately, but their expressions didn’t match their submissive postures. They were quite relaxed actually, and Raskreia realized that as agitated as she felt, she felt touched that the nobles wanted to help the… inexperienced couple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, she could’ve lived without the exaggerated smooching sounds - they got their point across just fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Razark hummed to himself as Raskreia began scolding the two leaders nonetheless. He was aware that she had a reputation to uphold as Lord, so he let her chew their ears off as he cradled the figurines in his hand. Truth be told, he did not mind it at all - he knew Rozaria and Ludis were just trying to help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although he did find it vexing how Ludis was able to speak her name so easily...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord, permission to speak?” Ludis quipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raskreia wanted to say no, but she scowled and looked away. “Speak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t like the way we made you kiss, why don’t you show us how you two would kiss?” He asked, crimson hues glittering with excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Lord acted as if she had been struck by Blood Witch’s spell. “Th… That’s…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or else we’re gonna make up more ways for you to kiss, because you surely haven’t yet!” Rozaria grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You dare?” Raskreia grit out. “Rozaria Elenor, Ludis Mergas, it seems that I have become too complacent with you two.” Cracking her knuckles, her flustered energy transformed into a cold rage as her cape and hair started flowing upwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Rozaria and Ludis knew their Lord would never harm them, they did feel a cold sweat forming on their backs as they maintained their carefree smiles, albeit very weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… did we go too far?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Razark reached out and placed a gentle hand on Raskreia’s arm, tugging her back and having her anger quelled immediately. He looked towards the family leaders with an unreadable expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What we have done or not done -- this is only for us to know. You two should leave now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rozaria pouted, but Ludis quickly dragged the taller noble out of the room. Raskreia whipped her head to glare after them, hands clenched into fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will come up with a punishment befitting of their offense,” she muttered. He would not try to stop her or encourage her, merely putting the figurines to the side as he gave her shoulder a single pat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They mean well. And… they did have a point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned, embarrassment fading to that of surprise. Her eyes widened and she frowned at that. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Razark pressed his lips together in a thin line, reaching up to brush one of her bangs behind her ear. “I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She seemed to understand his intentions, but she looked away. “They’re still here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” he chuckled. “They can try to hide, but just as they did not mind when we were there, we should not mind when they are there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her expression remained unsettled, but Razark quickly remedied that by bringing the edges of her cape up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rozaria and Ludis, from their obscured positions, let out a cry of protest as their Lord and Razark’s faces were concealed by the expanse of black cloth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the cape fell, Raskreia was staring flatly at them, her cheeks flushed faintly with red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you two satisfied?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Do it again! We didn’t see!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do not need to see!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raskreia began to walk after them and they yelped, zooming off immediately. Razark cleared his throat, the back of his hand pressed against his mouth as he did his best to quell his speeding heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Although I wish to do it now, I do admit that I don’t wish to kiss you according to other people’s whims,” he had whispered, pressing his lips to the corner of her mouth. “But Raskreia… please prepare yourself for the future.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her expression truly made the almost-kiss worth it. The happiness on her face was equivalent to her visage when they had confessed, and he wouldn't have traded that for anything else.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I am still stuck in my role,” he mused. But he guessed he was a bit of a hypocrite - hearing Ludis invoke her name so casually did make him slightly spiteful. Just slightly. He shook his head and went to retrieve the figures, deciding that they were too well crafted to toss aside so easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raskreia glanced back at him and smiled, before resuming her hunt of the retreating family leaders.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>